


Purple Prose

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Purple Prose

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Burgeoning  
 **Rating:** R for language  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ Erm, purple prose *g*  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Purple Prose

~

_I caress Ron’s burgeoning length to ramrod hardness. As he watches, I stretch myself to envelop his pulsating wizardhood with my velvet sheath_...

“Harry! I’ve been looking for you. What’re you doing?”

Harry jumped, spilling ink onto his parchment

“Erm...”

To Harry’s horror, Ron retrieved the parchment, and, in a bid to be helpful, spelled it clean. He read it before Harry could do anything.

“Harry...?”

Harry wanted to disappear. “Ron...”

“Do you really want to see my ‘burgeoning length’?” Ron interrupted.

Harry looked up. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Ron smiled, giving Harry hope. “Okay, but maybe without the bad prose...?”

~


End file.
